Behind That Door
by SomeKindOfRomance
Summary: Will Kyle ever see his friends, or the one he loves ever again, or will he suffer at the hands of his captor for the rest of his life? i apologize for the short chapters.. they will get longer. I put 3 and 4 together.. too short. i'm sorry
1. Chapter 1

How could this have happened? I mean I spend my whole life trying to always do the right thing, see the good in people, love with my whole heart. So how am I rewarded? I'm in a confined space and I can barely breathe. I'm completely alone, save the bastard that's keeping me like a puppy. I need to get out of here, to see the one I love. Oh God how he must be worried. I told him I would see him soon. He'll know somethings wrong, I am always true to my word. Please come save me my love.

* * *

"Dude, Cartman, come on," Kenny yelled as Cartman held his dad's porno magazine out in front of him. "I need to bring that home in one piece fatass, or else I wont live to see tomorrow."

"Well then perhaps you shouldn't have taken it, my poor little companion."

I looked over at them both, very annoyed. "Will both of you just please SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I was completely pissed off and they weren't making things better.

"Just because your little princess isn't here doesn't mean you have to PMS on us Craig."

I turned my eyes to meet that of my "friend" Stan's. It was so obvious that he was jealous of the relationship that I had with Kyle. He had liked Kyle forever, but things didn't go his way and so he got "sand in his vagina," as Cartman puts it. "Stan, i'm worried is all, he's always reliable, and usually early."

I heard a chuckle behind me. "Yea I always figured Kyle would be 'early,' a premature lover if you will."

I forced my fist into Cartman's stomach, and he immediately doubled over in pain. One thing was for sure, when I was around there weren't any jew jokes or nothin. I protected my Kyle.

"Dude maybe he just got caught up in that science club or whatever the fuck he does," Stan offered.

"No, they meet on tuesdays and thursdays," I answered

"Oh wow loverboy has the lady's schedule memorized."

I turned my eyes over to Cartman, I wanted them to burn into him, to frighten him to the point of death.

"Dude, Cartman, just shut up before Craig lands your ass in intensive care."

Kenny looked over to Stan. "Haha, yea and then Craig will be there too because somehow he'll get stuck in all that fat."

All three of us laughed together, Cartman looked really pissed. "Well you guys wait around for jewboy. Screw you guys, I'm going home."

Oh man I was so happy that he decided to leave. Stan and Kenny looked pretty pleased as well.

The wind started to get chillier so we huddled together. "God where was he?" I was so worried. So many questions haunted my mind. "Is he safe?"

"Yea dude, everything's all right, I'm sure he probably forgot or something," Stan said sympathetically. At that point I was ready to believe it. In my mind nothing bad could happen to the one I loved, and nothing could keep us apart, except for our parents, but they didn't know about us, so it was all good.

Kenny and Stan put their arms around me and we walked towards our homes. They were talking about something gross Cartman did to the principle's desk.. I couldn't listen though, my thoughts never once left Kyle.

* * *

"I said are you hungry, you fucking rat!"

"N-no," Kyle answered weakly.

"Wrong answer!" Kyle recieved a slap to the face.

"Please just don't hurt me, I'll forget any of this ever happened."

"That's the point you heathen, I don't want you to forget. Now eat this!"

Kyle's captor threw a tray with some sort of gross slop in his face. Kyle reluctantly ate it, weeping silently as he tried hard to swallow. He looked up into the grin of the man who he hated now.

"Why?" he asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh Kyle, oh dear, precious, vulnerable Kyle.. I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." The captor gave a sinister laugh before slamming the closet door in Kyle's face, leaving him in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

My hands.. they hurt so bad. I've clawed at this closet door for hours. I feel like I'm going to vomit, and I am so scared. I have never been this scared in my life.. I just wanna be held in strong arms and given reassurance, but I know that's not possible now. Not with pschyco keeping me holed up. Who the fuck does he think he is anyways? Does he think this little act of desperation is going to prove a point? What exactly is he trying to prove anyways? 

I shift my weight over to my left side. I am seriously getting cramped from sitting on my legs. If and when I get out of here, I wonder how long it'll take before I can stand up again. For all I know the blood circulation has been cut off so bad that when I try to stand, I wont have any limbs to do so. I haven't been in here that long though.. about 6 hours maybe, but it does seem like forever.

I hear him.. hear him outside the door. He keeps on pacing back and forth. I know he doesn't know what he's going to do. He hadn't planned this, he just snapped, but now that things have gotten serious, like fellony serious, he can't back out. Both he and I know that. I wonder if that means I'm gonna die in here. I really don't want to. I wanna see Craig, Stan and Kenny. I love those guys. I hope.. no, pray to God that I will be able to see them once more.

Fuck it's really stuffy in here. I let out a long fit of coughs.

"Shut up!"

"I can't help it," I say, "I n-need water."

"You will shut up, don't think I wont hurt you, you fucking heathen."

He opens the closet door, the light practically blinding me. I try to turn my eyes to meet his but my neck is stiff so it's hard to do so, which causes me to yelp. I am hit in the face because of it.

"I said shut up. I won't hesitate to hurt you. Seeing you in pain, now that's enough to get me off. I should just do something right now."

"You are sick," I say.. mistake. I get another slap to the face.

"I wonder how long you can last without water Broflovski. Books say 3 days," and with that, the asshole shuts the door in my face once again, leaving me in the dark.

* * *

I love this. There isn't a damned thing that jewish rat can do. Nobody knows and nobody would even expect that I would have him. I mean I don't even talk to him, so nobody would even think to associate me with him. Oh he is going to pay, for taking Craig away. I have liked Craig for the longest time and he just shrugs it off. No. My feelings cannot just be cast away in unimportance, and Craig will learn that. I have every intention of killing Kyle. I really do want to see him in pain. I think I'll torture him slowly. The next wrong thing he does I will have a reason to do so. Then I will have the man I have so desired ever since he first saved my ass. My hero, my Craig. When Kyle is gone I will have my protector once again. I will truly show him what love is. Me. I have more to give than the piece of trash in the closet. Oh Kyle Broflovski, you give me anything.. another fit of coughs, anything, I will be delighted to kill you.

* * *

"Craig. We're all worried. We all want to know he's safe, not just you."

"I know Stan, I don't mean to come off as selfish." I feel so bad, not only do they have to deal with the fact that Kyle's vanished but ontop of that i'm acting like a huge asshole.

"No," Stan soothes as he places his hand on my shoulder. "You aren't coming off as selfish. He is your boyfriend. Worrying yourself to the point of suicide isn't going to do anything for you at this point though. Kyle is out there and of he saw how much of a pussy you're being... Look all i'm saying is that you have to be strong. You have us, we're going through this with you too Craig."

I look up at my black haired friend, eyes so full of sympathy, I am so glad he's comforting me right now. I have shut down completely since the 2 days Kyle has been gone, and the only one keeping me from losing my mind is Stan. I thank God for Stan Marsh.

"Two days Stan. Two fucking days. Not a call. Nothing. He could be d-"

"Don't even think like that Craig. I will seriously kick your ass, no matter how vulnerable you are right now. We can't think the worst. I know Kyle is going to be fine. We will find him."

"I hope your right," I say as I hold him close. My mind starts to wander, thinking about the full head of luscious red curls, the emerald eyes, the dorky almost snort-like laugh. I'm interrupted when my cell phone rings. "Oh God please be Kyle," I say as I look at the number. I'm very dissappointed to see "restricted" as the number display. Stan looks hopeful as I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Craig. Have you ever felt, that you've had someone missing from your life?"

"W-who is this," I demand.

"I've got something you want, and you've got something I need."

"Who the fuck is this!"

"I have him Craig. I can't say how much longer I'll have him for. He's fading away as we speak. Even though I want to, I won't kill him right away though. He's going to suffer for longer. But when he's gone Craig, we can finally be together again. Me and my hero."

"Listen you sick fuck, I will kill you. I will fucking kill you if you do anything to Kyle. You will never get what you want if you harm him. If he dies you wont get your hero because your hero will die as well."

"Oh Craig, Craig, Craig, beautiful Craig. I can either get my hero, or my revenge. Either is fine with me."

"Please don't," I plead as he hangs up. Stan looks at me, his lip is bleeding from biting down hard on it. "Stan, h-he has him. We need to get him back."


	3. Chapter 3

i apologize.. This is one of my firsts so I know it's choppy and forward.. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.. again I apologize. If it gets to be too much of an atroscity I'll take it down.

* * *

"Who-who has him?" Stan asks nervously. I honestly can't answer him. My mind is going a million miles a minute. "Dude, what the fuck is going on. You know something and you better fucking tell me!" 

I look over to my anxious friend and sigh. "Stan, I helped this kid out once. I was walking down the street to my house, and there were 3 boys kicking the crap out of him and I couldn't bare to watch, so I took action. I beat the shit out of those assholes and I calmed the kid down. He was a nervous wreck, so I stayed with him for a good half hour until he started to chill out. He was very greatful Stan. He kept on going on and on about how I was his guardian angel and how he was blessed to have me as a protector. I just went along because I thought he was.. you know.. weary.. vulnerable. People tend to say stupid things when they're freaked out. I didn't know that I was nurturing his sick emotions. After awhile he became obsessed with me. I guess I added fuel to the fire, because I would walk right by him, not even giving him a glance. I wouldn't answer his calls or anything. After awhile he finally gave up and things were normal again.. he was just a mere presence in the hallways, but just before Kyle and I became official, there was another confrontation. The same 3 boys were all over him again, just beating the shit out of him. I saved the kid's ass again, and I knew it would happen. He became obsessed.. even worse than before Stan, and it was pretty fucking bad before. Then when he found out I was dating Kyle, he went all apeshit.. he's like a male version of "swimfan."

I look over at Stan. His eyes are wandering and wide with fear. It's only going to get much worse. I haven't even told him the scariest part. He looks like he's gonna lose it.

"Stan.. Stan stay with me!" His eyes snap back to me. "There were threats!"

"Threats!"

"Yes. I didn't take them seriously, I should have. Oh God Stan!" I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "I could've prevented this! Why am I such a fuckup!"

"Craig, the threats! Tell me about the threats, we don't have time for self pity!" I know he means this in the kindest way possible, so I continue.

"I would get notes... everywhere.. locker.. windshield wipers.. just everywhere! They said"  
I pause for a minute. I had tried so hard to forget what the notes had said.

"Craig!"

"They said 'you save people Craig. Now you are killing one person. You think you love him. There is only one who's meant to be with you, and that is me. Don't become a killer Craig. Ditch the heathen."

I start to cry. "S-st-stan," I look into his eyes, ready to collapse, he pulls me into his arms and comforts me.

"Craig, you know who has him." I nod my head. "Tell me who it is."

* * *

I think I can do it. The dumbass shouldn't have left a screwdriver in the closet. I have broken through almost all the ropes. I can't feel my lower body. The only times I have been able to move is when I have to go to the bathroom. At least he's civilized to not let me sit in my own waste. 

I cut the last of the ropes. I am going home! I am going to see Craig!

Standing is difficult, and I must be quiet. God only knows what he'll do if he finds me trying to run. I open up the door a crack and my knees wobble slightly. I get them straightened out before opening the door up just enough to see an escape. There is a window. It's small, but I have a tiny frame so I can fit through it with no problem. Oh Cartman, if you could only see me now. If it were you here, you would never make it out alive. I picture the fatass trying to squeeze through the window and I chuckle to myself.

Ok. I have got to do this.. It's now or never. I go to open the door all the way, but it's stopped by a loud thud. Oh fuck! it's him.

"Jew. What the fuck do you think you are doing? Cartman is right about all you faggots. You're all sly and sneaky. I told you to stay put!"

I look into his cold gray eyes. I am so frightened. I know he's going to kill me.

"I'm not going to kill you, you jewish rat. Suffering is what I'd prefer to see you do."

Oh God, he's taking out a knife.

"My look at your fingers. I'll bet they've touched Craig all over. Oh I can only imagine what it would be like. But no. You will never touch Craig again. I will make sure of it."

He takes my hand and sets it down on the floor. I am petrified.

"Pick a number. 1 or 2."

"o-one," I say.

"You're very lucky." He takes out the knife as he says this. I can feel the tears coming on and my heart feels like it's going to explode.

"You only lose 1."

"huh!"

He starts sawing into my hand.

"JESUS CHRIST, DON'T, OH PLEASE GOD," i scream. I have never felt this much pain in my life, the room is swirling and I feel like I need to vomit. "OH PLEASE PLEASE STOP!" He keeps on sawing in deeper.

"You lose 1 hand Broflovski. Suck it up, or it'll be 2."

He is done, robbing me of my hand. Blood... blood everywhere. I know I am going to die here. The sick fuck has my hand. He's playing with it. That bastard. I want him to die so bad. If I had any strength.. I am too weak though, and I'm growing weaker. "Craig," I whisper as I clutch my handless arm, "come get me p-please." That is the last thing I remember before the world becomes dark.

* * *

He was my saint. Beautiful, beautiful Craig. When I first saw him, I was immediately drawn in. I had never really talked to him, or to anyone for that matter. I just took up space in the school. One day Craig recognized my presence. He saved me from a few assholes that wanted some kicks and I was in love in an instant. There was a feeling of safety when I was with Craig and I tried to let him know that I appreciated what he had done for me. However, he distanced himself from me, and he started dating the rat. Ever since that day, I've been filling my notebooks with the perfect plans.. Ways to slowly torture and kill the jew. I have filled up at least 2 notebooks. What a shame that I cannot do them all. But now that I think about it, the course I chose to take.. one of my first ideas.. was a right decision. 

Kyle is almost dead. Kyle. Dead. HA. When Craig gets here and he is too late I will laugh. I will throw the lifeless body down in the mud, and when Craig gets down on his knees to grieve, he too will lose his life.

I think back to recent events, mainly back to the day I took Kyle.

I was very meticulous with my planning, I wanted no room for error. I went downtown and bought some drugs, which were the equivalent to roofies. I hoarded them in my bag, and they stayed there until lunchtime. At some point during the meal, a brawl erupted between the fat one and the jew. I had been studying for weeks and this seemed to be a frequent occurence, so I planned on it. When the jew started to throw his fists, I went over to his belongings and dumped a small vile-sized amount of the poison in his caffeine free soda. Oh how good I felt when I watched him return to his seat and down his drink. He had won his fight against Cartman, but I was going to make sure that it was the last fight he would ever win.

I stood outside the cafeteria door and waited anxiously for the bell to ring. I had exactly 2 minutes before Kyle would be out cold. As planned, the bell rang and I had 50 seconds to spare. As Kyle came towards his locker I noticed him wobbling weakly. 150 dollars well worth it. I quickly grabbed his gloved hands and pulled him outside of school. He looked at me with questioning eyes, just before he passed out.

Thankfully, he was light, so I was able to put him in my truck bed with no problem. After I covered and secured him with a ratty old tarp, I took a quick look around. The coast was clear, things were going great.

It was when he woke up, that I came to the realization that I did not know what I was going to do with him. I hadn't made up my mind to kill him, but I definately wanted him to suffer. I was ruling out killing the bastard until he started to moan Craig's name. That was all it took for me to decide Kyle's fate.

I sharpened all my knives outside of the closet door, so he could hear. I wanted to terrify him, I wanted him to soil himself. I wanted.. the worst.

I treated him like shit. I tied him up, fed him food that had gone bad, and I beat the shit out of him several times. He started to look like he had just come off a battlefield. Then he started asking for water.. "Water, Water,Water, I need water." Oh God I could've killed him then, I wanted too, but I pictured a Kyle dying of thirst in my mind, and everything seemed to fall into place.

I wanted to see more pain though, so I waited for him to do something. Anything, so that I could hurt him, watch him bleed, oh I could bathe in that blood too. I pictured myself covered in it and running up to Craig to recieve a hug, maybe even start to make love, in my mind it was.. is.. all right.

Kyle's hand. I sawed it off. I could have gotton off to his pain. He looked like a frightened animal. It got me so hot that I wanted to have sex with him, but then I remembered who he was, so I took his hand into the other room and I took care of my urges. When I came back the son of a bitch was passed out, in his own blood.

So that's what lies before me now. I hope he's dead. There sure is a lot of blood on the floor. I'll just wait until Craig gets here though. I will be able to tell by his reaction, whether or not I have suceeded in my plan of exterminating Kyle. I want to see him drop to his knees and cry out his fallen one's name. It is then where I will stand over him and kill him. I know he wont let me have him. If I cannot have him, then nobody can. I will take his heart, and keep it for myself. I will have Craig's heart.. not Kyle

* * *

OK... i'm sorry.. a little lame, a little desperate. you don't have to R/R 


End file.
